


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 413

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [45]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 413 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 413 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 413

GAIA  
Natbri

TRANSLATION  
 _Natbri_

(These are evening prayers.)

ECHO  
For honor… For courage… For my kin… For my King… For my clan.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gon koma… Gon jova… Gon ai niron… Gon ai Haihefa… Gon ai kru._

THE BOY  
No lessons today. Please.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nou wochop deyon. Beja._

CLARKE  
Took you long enough.

TRANSLATION  
 _Snap kom dalop, nami?_

THE BOY  
I thought you said the ship was small.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai don vout in yu’n biyo floudon-de ste strik._


End file.
